


First Date

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [16]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	First Date

Alec was as certain as he could be that it was the location and not the company that was making him uncomfortable; he hoped this first date was not their last and he was pleased when Logan reached across the traditional, linen table cloth and squeezed his hand, smiling.


End file.
